<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Gestures by el_vip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692401">Little Gestures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_vip/pseuds/el_vip'>el_vip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls: World Tour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, just hit with inspo, unedited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_vip/pseuds/el_vip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-established relationship. Just a little snippet scenario for them. </p>
<p>Poppy makes an effort to be more in touch with rock troll culture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Gestures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: i did not edit this at all. if there are grammatical errors i'm sorry. no kings no gods no masters no editing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Barb’s face is red. She can’t help it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're - you're doing it wrong," she manages to get out, before she takes a few stutter steps forwards to bat at Poppy's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? How? This is what you do!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. No, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Barb’s attempts to get Poppy to put her fingers down aren’t working, and for every step she takes forward towards her, Poppy takes one back. She’s still not giving up shoving the hand gesture out at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s sweet, kind of. Poppy’s been making an effort to ingratiate herself in with the whole rock lifestyle thing, and the attempted horns after Barb said something - the actual words are irrelevant now - Poppy thought was cool are part of that. It’s a gesture that she’s seen Barb and her subjects do kind of a lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only problem with Poppy’s iteration is that her thumb is stuck out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean what you want it to mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Poppy seems genuinely stumped by the information and when she comes to a halt to glance at her own hand, Barb feels a brief flush of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you put your thumb out,” she moves carefully as she takes Poppy by the wrist and closes her own hand around the thumb to push it in. “It means somethin’ else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, what does it mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an innocent enough question, that Poppy asks entirely out of curiosity, but Barb’s face darkens further and her response is mumbled under her breath. It makes Poppy giggle a little. Barb being cute always makes her giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy also knows, for a fact, that Barb is physically incapable of resisting the lethal combination of her puppy-dog eyes and the delightful cadence of when her voice is all sing-song. Which is why she asks again, with all of her admittedly devious tactics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Barb? Tell me what it means!” She wiggles her hand for emphasis, though not too hard in case it falls out of Barb’s grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barb shifts on her feet and makes the mistake of glancing over. And there are those eyes and that infectious happiness and Barb’s such a sucker for it. She knows it’s not like her hiding what it means is all that important anyway, since it’s not like it means anything out of place between them. She just finds it embarrassing to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” It’s barely audible again, but it’s definitely there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy’s the one totally caught off guard this time. Okay, so it’s not like it’s the first time those words have passed between them by far and it’s not even the first time they’ve meant anything romantic between them, but it is for sure the first time that Barb has said them first. (Poppy doesn’t mind, of course, because she understands Barb’s whole outwardly affectionate deal and her problems with that stuff). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Barb.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barb doesn’t have more than a few seconds to register confusion before Poppy’s flinging her arms around her and squeezing with a force that Barb’s still not quite used to. Her first instinct, as always, is to hold her right back, even if she doesn’t quite get why right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, obviously! Thank you so much for saying that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that makes more sense. Barb makes a little scoffing sound, half of a laugh, before she untangles herself from Poppy’s grip. “No, the hand.” She pulls up a mirror image of the gesture Poppy was making a few moments ago, complete with stuck-out-thumb. “It means I love you. In - in sign language.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Poppy takes a step back again, to take a good look at Barb’s hand. “Aw. That’s cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks more down than she did literally seconds ago and Barb notices that. It takes her a few beats longer to realise exactly why, and while her face burns red even harder and she has to turn her gaze away from Poppy so she can actually get the words out, she manages it anyway. “But… Yeah. Yeah, I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barb</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy’s in her arms in seconds, jumping off the ground at her to smother her face in kisses, Barb’s strength their only saviour from hitting the ground. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>